This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Meizothrombin is the physiologically active intermediate generated by a single cleavage of prothrombin at R320 to separate the A and B chains. Recent evidence has suggested that meizothrombin, like thrombin, is a Na(+)-activated enzyme. In this study we present the first X-ray crystal structure of human meizothrombin desF1 solved in the presence of the active site inhibitor PPACK at 2.1 A resolution. The structure reveals a Na(+) binding site whose architecture is practically identical to that of human thrombin. Stopped-flow measurements of Na(+) binding to meizothrombin desF1 document a slow phase of fluorescence change with a k (obs) decreasing hyperbolically with increasing [Na(+)], consistent with the existence of three conformations in equilibrium, E*, E and E:Na(+), as for human thrombin. Evidence that meizothrombin exists in multiple conformations provides valuable new information for studies of the mechanism of prothrombin activation. Papaconstantinou, M.E., Gandhi, P.S., Chen, Z., Bah, A. and Di Cera, E. Na(+) Binding to meizothrombin desF1. Cell Mol Life Sci. (E-pub ahead of print.) (2008). Page, M.J. and Di Cera, E. Evolution of peptidase diversity. J Biol Chem (E-pub ahead of print.) (2008).